


It's Time

by kikujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: 很有耐心的Thor & 總是想逃的Bruce。





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> *沒有內戰  
> *沒有無限之戰  
> *Asgard沒有被摧毀
> 
> *從02/14開始，差點一不小心無法煞車的亂寫太多，總算是趕上了！
> 
> *OOC都是我的錯。

聽見人工智能提醒他，雷神離開了基地，Tony拿著馬克杯前往實驗室，想著又得獨自研發，說著這棟偌大建築物裡沒有第二個人能聽懂的語言——Vision除外，尚在學習進化中，即使能伸出援手，終究難以理解他們因何廢寢忘食。然而走進實驗室，他看見他的科學夥伴認真地解讀實驗結果。

他們第一次集結阻止率領外星人大軍征服地球的邪神之後，這位天才很快地離開了紐約，在他的糾纏下，才回來待在他那應有盡有的實驗室裡，一起進行各式各樣的項目。幾乎整天都與他待在一起，他的好夥伴還是與雷神發展了關係，他甚至不知道他們怎麼做到的。畢竟Thor在Ultron事件結束以前，依舊非常喜歡那個聰明的天文學家，顯然發生了一些Bruce和Thor沒有告訴他的事。他才不相信Bruce消失之後，與Thor一起回來，說的那個什麼幫了大忙的鬼話。即使每一個跟著過來觀光的外星人都笑著說互相幫助是關鍵，他仍然堅持絕對不是。他曉得Bruce認為自己是顆不定時炸彈，這樣的人能夠接受另一個人是一件非同小可的事。他知道Bruce願意的時候，會主動告訴他真正的原因，卻總是要被好奇心殺死。

話又說回來，這個沒有安全感的傢伙，總是在Thor離開地球後，悄悄溜走。他知道這是怎麼回事，他能理解，卻無法忍受世界上還有比他不負責任的人。Bruce每次無預警丟下未完成的項目，他總是大聲嚷嚷要去把那個科學家逮回來，而尚未離開基地的復仇者們千方百計阻撓他，他又會忍無可忍地大喊「不要寵壞Bruce，Bruce需要面對現實！」而復仇者們以彷彿他無法忍受兄弟離家出走而無理取鬧的眼神看著他，轉頭聯絡了Pepper帶來許多工作讓他冷靜。次數多了，深怕自己被無聊的文件和會議殺死，他只得要求F.R.I.D.A.Y.設置提醒，給自己做好心理建設。

即使不明白原由，仍舊十分高興他的好夥伴這回選擇留下來。Tony隨手放下咖啡杯，拿起置於桌上為科學家特製，能發出微量電流的筆尖戳戳Bruce的腰際，那人下意識痛呼一聲，轉過頭來皺眉看著他。

「怎麼了，Tony？」

「我才想問你怎麼了，Thor不在。」

「是啊。」

「他不在基地裡，也不在地球的任何地方。」

「我知道，他清晨還特地叫醒我，要我送他。」

看著Tony誇張地揮手，Bruce有些困惑，不確定他的好朋友想要表達什麼。

「那你怎麼還在這裡？」

聞言，Bruce眨了眨眼。他總是逃竄。從小就是這般懦弱，為人所知的開端是他自以為是，把自己變成一個怪物，開始了藏匿的生活。之後神盾局找他回來，甚至Hulk也曾經做過一樣的事，主動離開復仇者們，誤打誤撞到了Sakaar，若不是遇見Thor，會待在那個地方更久。

無論是什麼原因，被接納對他和Hulk都是難能可貴的一件事。

如今他仍然無法不逃跑，他習慣這樣處理問題。他每次在Thor離開後立刻溜走，是害怕再次見面，雷神身邊會帶著另一個比他更好的人。畢竟Thor和Jane都是天上的星星，而他不好看，又不敏銳，總是拒絕一起回去Asgard，心裡還住著Hulk。

Asgard很美，又對他和Hulk十分友善，他只是不想過去添麻煩，偶爾Hulk受夠他了，想見見朋友，會生氣地跟著Thor回去。神遊一陣，Bruce定睛看著眼前雙手環胸等待回答的Tony，他選擇把視線移回密密麻麻的實驗分析報告。

「不，沒這回事。」

拒絕Bruce的逃避行為，Tony打開抽屜，拿出幾包藍莓乾和零食，放在沙發旁的置物桌上，朝他的好夥伴招手。

「順便幫我拿咖啡過來，Bruce。」

「Dummy會幫忙，我今天得把這個搞定才行。」

「這招用來唬弄Thor還可以。」

「……事實上，完全不行。他比你想的還聰明。」

抬眼望向朝他挑起眉毛的Tony，Bruce搖著頭摘下眼鏡。他試著想要專心，卻不奏效。通常是Thor本人在這裡才會這樣，他倒是沒想過名字也同樣具有影響力。

「跟我說說。」

眉開眼笑的得意模樣讓Bruce忍不住嘆氣。他一直沒有告訴Tony任何細節，也清楚Tony想知道更多，卻不曉得該怎麼說。Tony經歷的任何事情都比他的愛情故事有趣，更何況，除了逃出Sakaar的那段冒險，其他部份一點也不好玩。他很喜歡Thor和他待在一起的時光，但他是個窮極無聊的人，完全不適合成為茶餘飯後的話題。

他猜他終於能夠脫離Thor的保護，面對其他人的目光。即使他仍待在紐約，不打算前往沒有人認識他的地方的緣由還非常模糊，但也不是十分重要，非得在Tony跳起來掐住他以前釐清。將眼鏡放進口袋裡，Bruce輕拍正拿著Tony的馬克杯挪到身邊的機械手臂，隨著機械手臂的移動速度，緩緩走到沙發旁邊坐下。

 

◎

 

Thor回到基地的第一件事，是詢問他的伴侶的位置，準備再飛半個地球去見Bruce，而這次得到已就寢的答覆，頓時驚訝地瞪大眼睛。Heimdall總是替他看著，若Midgard需要他或Hulk會通知他，加上他回來前，總會詢問Bruce過的如何，他以為Heimdall的意思是與往常相同。

他想要把Bruce抱起來轉圈，他想要狠狠親吻Bruce。Bruce打從他第一次見面，就下意識與人保持距離，只有Tony能迅速與Bruce建立友誼，而他們互相表白之後，Bruce仍然對自己毫無信心。他面對Bruce總是莫名其妙地很有耐性，只希望Bruce能自我肯定。Hulk有時候也會為此抱怨，讓他覺得很有趣，在不知不覺中，Bruce和Hulk已經不是單純爭奪主權的關係了。

輕手輕腳地推開房門，隨手放下Stormbreaker，Thor走到床邊，藉著窗外的月光看著Bruce睡得香甜的模樣，低首親吻那人的額頭。他想他可以等，等Bruce在他的懷裡醒來，告訴他為什麼留下來。

隔天醒來，Bruce睡眼惺忪地盯著眼前的金色睫毛好一會，才反應過來不是作夢。Thor總是有一隻手搭在他的身上，或是用腳纏著他。他喜歡這個，又忍不住猜想Thor是不是太照顧他，卻不由自主靠了過去，在下頷落下親吻。

 

 

／關於Asgard的Loki

 

Loki總能分辨雷聲是不是他哥哥製造的，當時Asgard迎來一場毫無預警的暴風雨，他只是躺在自己的床上翻白眼。後來只要Bruce跟著回來，就會有至少一夜的暴風雨，明眼人都知道原因。

這回連續幾天沒有暴風雨，他忍不住端詳起向來認真吃飯的Thor和Bruce。

察覺弟弟的視線，Thor把雞肉吞下去，抹了抹嘴，一臉困惑。

「怎麼了，弟弟？」

「我在想——這幾天怎麼沒有暴風雨？」

「挺好的啊？」

無視笑容燦爛的哥哥，瞥了眼整張臉都要埋進碗裡，耳尖泛紅的Bruce，Loki決定大發慈悲。這幾年他逗到被抓起來摔的次數也沒少過。約莫是解決了什麼事情，才不需要掩飾，但他無法阻止自己吐槽——

最後Asgard的銀舌頭到Midgard去度假，直到Hulk不會把他抓起來摔為止。

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Valentine's Day!!  
> & Thanks for reading!


End file.
